Don't You Worry
by NavigatorNami55
Summary: Two loves that no one ever thought was possible. A pairing of Luffy & Nami as well as Ace & Nojiko and a little Robin & Zoro. Enjoy :)
1. The News

**disclaimer: i don't own anything! One Piece belongs only to Oda Eiichiro!**

**chapter 1**

****I sat at the desk in my room looking at the different sea charts. "Why is this not right?" I muttered to myself. I continued to look at the maps when a soft knock sounded on the door. "Enter."

I turned to see Robin, our crew's archeologist, enter the room holding a glass in one hand. "Nami, you're needed on deck. It looks like a storm is heading our way."

I sighed and started to rearrange my charts into a neat pile before I left my room. as I walked onto the deck I looked at the sky to see that indeed Robin was right. I walked up to where Luffy was sitting on Sunny's head and sighed as I looked out. Luffy looked down and grinned his goofy grin at me.

"Don't you worry," Luffy said. "Thousand Sunny and us will get through this storm like any other storm. You just chart our course and we'll take it."

I looked at him and smiled. _How can he be so calm about this?_ I turned to see Zoro leaning against the railing talking to Robin. Usopp and Chopper were making funny faces as Brooke supplied the music. Franky was in the crow's nest keeping lookout as Sanji made lunch. I pulled the compass out of my pocket and looked at it. It was spinning and spinning fast. I ran to my room and grabbed on of the charts and looked it over.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Luffy jumped down from Sunny's head and ran to my room. "Nami, what is it?"

I turned to look at Luffy and the rest of the crew with smile in my eyes. Luffy saw my fear, he walked over and looked at where my finger pointed. He gasped when he saw that they were headed to Cocoyashi. He smiled.

"Looks like you're headed home, Nami," Luffy said and turned to the crew. "Gang, lets go."

They all cheered. I sat in my chair and couldn't help but feel a certain sadness wash over me. I looked at the map again and the compass only to realize that Cocoyashi was still a few days away. _Now we just need to get away from this storm._ I continued to stare at the map until Luffy placed his hand on my arm. I looked at him and he saw that sadness.

"Let's go sit by your tangerine trees," Luffy said extending his hand to me. "You think better when you are sitting there."

I nodded and took his hand. We walked out of the room and up the stairs to the tangerines. I smiled. W_hy does he always surprise me? _Luffy led me up to my trees and I noticed that something was in one of the plants. I reached over and pulled out a box. I eyed it suspiciously and then I turned to Luffy. He was wearing his goofy grin and just looked out over the ocean. I slowly opened the box to see an invitation and a white rose.

**_Nami, my dear sister,_**

**_ I need you to come home. I need you to be my maid-of honor. Yes, I know that this is short notice but I'm in need of your help. You see, I'm marrying..._**

I looked at the letter and noticed that the letter just cuts off. "Nojiko's getting married, Luffy." I turned to him. "My letter is cut off as if she wanted me to live in suspense. That Nojiko is so not fair."

"Sweetheart, the letter doesn't end," Luffy said placing his hand on my cheek. "I have the other half of the letter." He pulled out the other half and I finished reading the letter and worry filled my eyes.

"Bellamy!" I shouted. "She's marrying Bellamy. What the hell is my sister thinking. He tried to kill us and Ace. Not to mention that he used to work for Don Flamingo." I threw the box on the ground in my anger. "What the hell!"

That's all for today. Please review. This is my first fanfic ever. I was nervous when I wrote this. Hope you all enjoyed.


	2. The Question

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!

**Chapter 2**

I stared at the sea and felt someone watching me. I turn to see that Luffy is looking at me from up on top of Sunny's head.

"Nami, you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head as I watch him slowly walk towards me. Luffy put his arms around my waist and pulled me against him much to my surprise. I gasped but allowed him to pull me close. The entire crew noticed this and said nothing. Some smiled, one cried and one was asleep.

"Luffy, you and I both know that Bellamy is evil," I said. "Why couldn't she pick Ace instead?"

Luffy smoothed my hair and smiled. "Nami, look at me."

I looked up at him and saw a glint in his eyes.

Luffy smiled at me. "Don't you worry so much about your sister. She's 24 and can marry whoever she wants. I'm just surprised that Gen-san allowed it. Aren't you two, like daughters to him?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Bellmere was the same way. He wasn't happy to know that she was adopting Jiko and me." I sighed and turned to look at the ocean again with Luffy's arms still around me. "Luffy, doesn't Ace like Jiko?"

Luffy smiled. "I think so" He placed his chin on the top of my head. "Looks like we'll have two weddings to go to in a short amount of time."

"Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled as he walked upon the two. "You're lunch is ready. And Luffy stop holding her as if she was your girlfriend. It makes me sick."

Sanji stalked away muttering to himself. I smiled as I placed my hand on Luffy's arm. Luffy released me but I grabbed his hand. Luffy looked at me with questions in his eyes.

"We need to talk after lunch," I said. "Oh, and don't think that you can eat anything at my sister's wedding."

Luffy grinned. "Sure."

We walked to the dining room to see that Sanji had outdone himself where the meal was concerned. He had a little bit of everything set. I was smiling and the smile reached my eyes. Luffy decided to take some meat from my plate only to have my fork jammed in his hand.

"Nami, that hurts!" he complained.

"Then don't reach for my food," I said and looked at Sanji. "Sanji, can I have a new fork?"

"Anything for you, Nami-swan," Sanji said as he handed me a new fork glared at Luffy.

The meal continued and I was sighing by the time I finished my plate. Everyone noticed but didn't say anything for the longest time. I finished my meal and walked out of the dining hall not saying anything to anyone. I walked back to my room and started to stare at the charts until a hand rested on my shoulder. I didn't need to look to see who it was.

"Luffy, what will Ace do?" I asked.

"He'll find a way to make the wedding," Luffy said as he pulled me into his arms again. "So what did you want to talk about?"

I sighed and wiggled my way out of his arms. I walked to the window and looked out. I turned a few minutes later to see Luffy standing directly behind me. I blushed a little.

"Why did you say that we would have two weddings in a short amount of time?"

Luffy grinned. "Silly, that's cause you and I are getting married as well."

I stared at him. _Can he get anymore brainless?_ "When did I agree to this?"

I was watching him and didn't realize that he was down on one knee due to his devil fruit. I was shocked when I watched him shrink.

"Nami, will you do me the honor of being my queen?" Luffy asked smiling and very serious.

**So as I'm writing this I'm thinking of all the random ideas in my head and wondering what other stories I can come up with. Could be a couple of days before the next chapter is up.**

**comments and reviews are appreciated. :)**


	3. Arriving Home

**Robin: NavigatorNami55 doesn't own One Piece**

**Zoro: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Robin: Zoro, aren't you going to say anything?**

**Zoro: Shut up and let me sleep!**

**Robin: Enjoy folks.**

**Chapter 3**

"Nami, will you do me the honor of becoming my queen?" Luffy asked smiling and very serious.

I looked at him as if he had grown three heads. What I didn't know was that the entire crew was standing a few feet away awaiting my response. I looked at the small diamond ring in his hand and then back at the man himself. I couldn't help smiling at him.

"Yes," I said. "I will be your queen."

Luffy slipped the ring onto my left hand and smiled. He stood and kissed me for the first time. I entangled my hands in his hair as his arms tightened around my waist. We broke the kiss to cheering and clapping. I blushed as Luffy grinned.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji cried and then turned serious. "Luffy, don't you dare break her heart or you will have me to answer to."

Luffy sighed. "Actually Genzo is the one who will kill me not you if I break her heart."

"Damn right," I said leaning against him. "Gen-san will be so mad when he finds out I'm engaged to the King of the Pirates."

"Nami, look," Usopp said from a little bit from us. "We finally made it."

I looked out and saw that he was right. _I'm finally home._ "Franky, park the ship at that entrance." I pointed to the remnant gate of Arlong Park. "Now this brings back memories."

Luffy wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. I leaned against him. As I looked out I saw Nojiko and Genzo standing at the gate waiting for us. I waved to them and they waved back. The Sunny pulled into the gate and dropped anchor. Luffy released me as I jumped over the side and into my sister's arms.

"Jiko, I missed you so much," I said hugging her tight. I released her and looked at Genzo. "I missed you too, Gen-san."

He laughed and hugged me. Nojiko noticed the ring on my finger and gasped. We turned to look at her.

"What is it, Nojiko?" Genzo asked releasing me.

"Nami, let me see your left hand," Nojiko said folding her arms.

I looked at her and smiled. I produced my left hand for them to see. Genzo gasped and Nojiko smiled.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Genzo asked.

"I am," Luffy said walking up to us. "Hey Nojiko, Genzo."

"Hell no," Genzo said as Nojiko smiled. "I will not allow it."

"Gen-san, you have no say in this matter just like you had no say with me marrying Bellamy," Nojiko said laughing.

Luffy and I tensed at the name Bellamy. He was actually walking up to us with Ace right next to him.

"Hey, little brother," Ace said. "Long time no see."

"Ace," Luffy said grinning at his brother before throwing himself into Ace's arms.

The two hugged as the rest of the crew followed. Zoro was looking sleepy, Usopp was holding his slingshot, Chopper was marveling at Luffy and his brother, Franky was being Franky, Brooke was asking to see Nojiko's paties, Sanji was showing is undying devotion to Nojiko, and Robin was leaning against the wall looking at Zoro.

"Ace, I'm getting married," Luffy said to his shocked brother.

"To whom?" Ace asked releasing him.

"To me," I said walking over to them. "Nice to see you again, Ace."

Ace looked shocked. "Nami is marrying my kid brother?" he slowly grinned. "Well it's about time. You tow took your sweet time about it."

I blushed as Luffy placed his arm around my shoulders grinning like a fool. I glanced at Nojiko out of the corner of my eye to see that she was staring at Ace and not Bellamy. I smiled when I made the connection.

"So do we get to throw a bachelor party for you, Bellamy?" Usopp asked with no malice in his voice.

"No, because if we do then it will end up being burned to the ground by Ace or torn apart by Luffy," Bellamy said smiling. _They think I'm the one getting married instead of Ace and Nojiko. This is going to be fun. I'm so glad that I joined with Ace and quite DoFlamingo's crew._

"Can we go home, Jiko?" I asked from Luffy's side.

Nojiko smiled. "Sure, only there is a change of where people will sleep." We started home. "Robin, Nami Chopper and I will be at our house. Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp will be with Bellamy, Ace and Genzo." Nojiko turned to Genzo. "Do not hurt, maim or think of killing Nami's and my fiancées."

Genzo grunted. I smiled as I looked up at Luffy. We stopped at Genzo's house and dropped the boys off before continuing on to the house that Nojiko and I grew up in. We arrived to see that the tangerine grove was still in place. I squealed in delight.

"Jiko, you kept this place going," I said. "Bellmere would be so happy for us."

"Nami, don't forget to go see her and bring Luffy with you," Nojiko said smiling at me. "It's been a long time since you were home."

"Yeah, last time I was here, Luffy destroyed Arlong Park," I said laughing. "Man, did I miss you guys."

"Nojiko," Robin said. "What's for dinner?"

I laughed. "Let me guess, duck with a tangerine glaze and tangerine wine."

Nojiko laughed. "Yeah, you're favorite."

Chopper was watching the exchange and wondered what happened before he joined the crew. He didn't ask because he knew that I would be hurt if he did. He just sat quietly and watched. Robin was holding him in her arms. She was watching everything as well.

_These two are amazing._ Robin thought. _They are so alike yet they are so different. _

**Long day. This was a fun chapter to write. Stay tuned for the wedding in the next chapter. Enjoy it ya'll.**

**Please read and comment.**


	4. Meetings and Plans

**Usopp: I am the Great Captain Usopp! NavigatorNami55…**

**Chopper: Doesn't own One Piece or its characters**

**Usopp: Chopper, that was my line.**

**Chopper: Robin, Usopp's chasing me.**

**Robin: Mille Fleur**

**Usopp: Robin that's not fair. You can't use your devil fruit to catch me. **

**Robin: Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 4**

I walked out of my bedroom as there was a knock on the door. Nojiko was surprised. She wasn't expecting anybody. She opened the door and we saw Luffy standing there twiddling his hands.

"Luffy, what are you doing here?" I asked my fiancée.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Bellemere," Luffy said looking at me sheepishly.

Luffy stood before Bellemere's grave twiddling his fingers.

"Hey Bellemere," I said sitting in front of her grave. "I thought I would come and introduce my fiancee, Monkey D. Luffy-King of the Pirates. Luffy, meet Bellemere."

I watched as Luffy kneeled on the ground next to me.

"Hello," Luffy said with a serious expression that I had seen only in battle. "It's an honore to meet you. Nami has told me so much about you." I smiled at him. "I thought that since I'm going to be marrying Nami I should visit the woman who raised her. You would be proud of her just as much as I am."

I sat quietly next to Luffy. I'm shocked that he can talk so seriously in front of her grave. I smiled as I thought of what Bellemere would say if she were here. I reached for Luffy's hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Luffy, we need to head back. Jiko will get worried," I said standing.

Luffy stood with a smile and we walked back to my old house. We stood in front of the door. I looked at him and he seemed to be a peace and radient. I couldn't quite place why.

"Night, Luffy," I said starting inside.

I was turned around and felt his lips on mine. My eyes widened for a second before closing. It was our first kiss. It was sweet and passionate. Luffy slowly released me and I leaned against the door smiling at him.

"Goodnight my queen," he said placing a strand of hair behind my ear.

I blushed and watched him walk way. I slowly made my way inside to see Nojiko and Robin looking at Nojiko's dress. They turned when they heard the door open and close. They saw my red face and grinned. I shook my head and walked into the room I was sharing with Chopper. I saw that he was already passed out and asleep. I changed and crawled into my bed. Sleep took over from there.

Luffy woke to the smell of food being cooked. He stretched and walked out of the room he shared with Sanji and Zoro. Zoro was waking up to due to Luffy hitting him when he stretched. Zoro muttered under his breath as he exited the room to see food on the table. Genzo, Ace and Bellamy were already dressed and seated at the table.

"So," Ace said looking at Luffy. "Where'd you go last night little brother?"

Luffy grinned. "Went to see Nami and Bellemere."

Genzo looked at him and smiled. "So how was your talk?"

"One sided," Luffy said stuffing a pancake into his mouth. "Nami was quite the entire time. I felt like someone was holding my shoulder in a death grip as if to say hurt her and I'll kill you."

Genzo laughed. "Bellemere was like that. She was a former marine and loved Jiko and Nana as if they were her own children."

"Nami's nickname is Nana?" Luffy asked.

"Don't tell her I told you," Genzo said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"So Bellamy," Usopp said. "You ready for the wedding today?"

Bellamy almost choked on his pancake at the sudden question. He looked at Ace and smiled. Ace nodded as if to say tell them the truth.

"I wanted to tell you something yesterday but I didn't want the girls to know but knowing that one of you can't keep a secret then I don't know," Bellamy said rubbing his head.

"I'll stay quiet," Luffy said in serious mode.

Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Zoro and Brooks looked at him. They saw that he was serious and smiled. He never got serious unless it was something important or he wanted to get something back.

"Well," Bellamy said. "I got out of DoFlamingo's crew a few years back and joined Ace's. Whitebeard is a nice man. He accepted me like I was one of his own."

_Under the hill across the blue lake_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah._

Bellamy was thinking of those words that Whitebeard had said to him. He smiled before going back to what he was saying. "Ace here ," he pointed his thumb at the man. "Wanted me to meet a friend of his. I was a little skeptical about it but I agreed. Boy was I surprised when I met Jiko. She is gorgeous. That was when they told me of a plan to confuse everyone."

Luffy stared at him and a knock sounded on the door. Franky got up and answered it to see me standing there. Luffy grinned as soon as he saw me and ran to hug me. I hit him in the face and he landed on his butt and I walked over him to get into the room. Everyone was flabbergasted that I hit my fiancée and then they remember that he was Luffy.

"Zoro," I said. "Robin and Jiko need your help. Franky, can you and Brooks do music for the wedding?"

Franky nodded and Brooks grinned.

"Oh Nami-chan, can I see your panties?" Brooks asked on the way out the door.

I felt my face go red in anger and I kicked him in the back sending him out of the house and into the street with a laughing Franky behind him.

"Usopp," I turned to the sniperking. "Chopper needs your help with something. He wouldn't tell me what it was but he's in the middle of town with a cannon."

Usopp nodded and he left. Zoro was just now getting up and grabbed his three swords.

"Zoro, you won't be needing those and if you wear them in the wedding I will have Robin hide them so you won't find them unless she wanted you to," I said grinning evilly at the man.

Sanji laughed. "Ha ha. Seaweed head got scolded."

"What was that eyebrows?" Zoro said rounding on the cook.

"Zoro, my sister needs help," I said sitting in the seat he had just vacated. "Go or you will sit in the crow's nest on the voyage to see your old hometown."

Zoro looked at me. "Fine."

Zoro trudged out of the room and walked to the center of town. I turned to Sanji. He was staring at me with love in his eyes. I sighed.

"Sanji, you are the cook but you will have the help of Bellamy for the day," I said as Luffy sat next to me.

"Why Bellamy and not Ace?" Sanji asked.

"Because it's Ace's wedding not Bellamy's" I said grabbing a stack of pancakes and putting syrup on them.

Genzo had sat through the entire exchange and now smiled at his 'daughter'. _She sure is like you Bellemere. She has your spirit. I'm so glad. If she was docile I would be so scared. She has an edge to her and you are the reason she got that way._

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

Ace hit his palm to his forehead. "Trust my little brother to not know what is going on?" he turned to me. "So when did you find out?"

"Jiko and I have no secrets," I said putting some pancake into my mouth. "I bribed her. Oh and it was kind of obvious. You are the sort to spoil your woman whereas Bellamy would try to win her heart with showmanship."

Bellamy laughed. "I like you, Nami." Luffy glared at him. "Luffy, you are one lucky man. This is the best woman who has sense and direction all rolled into one."

"Ace take your brother and get him ready," I said standing. "We're having a double wedding."

Luffy was taken aback.

"She really doesn't keep any secrets from you," Ace grinned. "So little brother, shall we?"

Luffy grinned at Ace and they left. I turned to Genzo and smiled.

"Gen-san, will you perform the weddings?" I asked sweetly.

"Absolutley," Genzo said. "Just don't give me a reason to kill those two."

**Sorry, it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy with work. Hopefully the next chapter will have the weddings. I'm trying to do to much at once. I think I'm gonna take a few days off from writing. Please comment and review. Thanks to all who have read and commented already. It means so much to me. **


	5. Family Gathering

**NavigatorNami55 doesn't own One Piece or Cola the waters of life**

**Brooks: Hey Franky, do you think NavigatorNami55 will let me see her panties?**

**Franky: Brooks, look behind you**

**Brooks: What?**

**Me: HELL NO! Say that again and I'll kick your ass again, Brooks.**

**Brooks: Yes, ma'am.**

**Franky: (laughs) Enjoy folks!**

**Chapter 5**

Genzo and I were sitting at the table laughing as Zoro came in. We looked at him and saw that he was blushing.

"Why are you blushing, Zoro?" I asked.

"Huh?" was all Zoro said as he sat down.

"Hey, marimo," Sanji said from the kitchen. "Did you get kissed by a girl or something to make your face as red as a tomato?"

Zoro looked at Sanji as if he hit it right on the nail but didn't want to let him know. "And what if I did, love idiot. What are you gonna do about it?"

Genzo and I noticed that Zoro looked like his old self. And then we looked closer, we saw that his three gold earrings in his left ear were missing.

"Zoro, who kissed you and where did your earrings go?" I asked leaning forward.

Zoro took a deep breath and muttered, "Robin to both."

I was shocked. _Robin kissed Zoro of her own accord. That is amazing. Even though Zoro is 22 and she's 38. I guess age doesn't matter when you're in love. I mean look at Luffy and me. I'm 21 and he's 20. And then there's Ace who is 29 and Nojiko who's 25. Love makes us do stupid things. _"What do you mean?"

Zoro shook his head. "Robin took my earrings because she said I couldn't wear them in the wedding and then she kissed me."

Sanji looked mad as a hatter, Bellamy smiled and I just started laughing. Zoro stared at me.

"What did you do to Robin-swan, you moss-head?" Sanji demanded walking out of the kitchen holding a carving knife.

"I did nothing," Zoro defended himself. "I was helping Nojiko and Robin set up the stage. She came to me and took my earrings and then kissed me. I did absolutely nothing. I'm still in shocked."

"Whatever," Sanji said and went back to the kitchen.

"Nami, Nojiko asked me to tell you that you need to meet her at the house in an hour," Zoro said turning to me and smiling. "Something about a dress fitting."

I smiled at him and jumped up. "Thanks Zoro." I turned to leave but then turned around to the swordsman. "Oh, and Zoro, there will be two weddings today and not just one."

Ace and Luffy stood in Genzo's room and talked. They heard what Zoro said downstairs and grinned.

"About time," Luffy said. "Those two have been eyeing each other for a long time now. Hey Ace, is Dad and Grandpa coming?"

Ace looked out the window to see me run across town to my house. He turned back to his little brother. "I hope so little brother. I hope so."

"Do you think the double wedding will go over well?" Luffy asked all concerned as he tried on his tux.

Ace laughed. "With both of us getting married, I think it will be a smash." He turned to look at his brother again. "Hey Luf, that's my tux."

Luffy grinned. "Wondered why it was a little long in the arms and legs."

Luffy took of the tux and handed it to Ace. He looked at his tux and shrugged before putting on the black pants. He looked in the mirror and saw the scar that he had earned many years ago and sighed.

"Ace, I want pops to be at the wedding," he said sadly. "I don't think I'll be as happy if he isn't there."

Ace turned to his brother with his white shirt open revealing his six pack of abs. "Luf, I'm sure he'll be here. He took care of you in Log Town when Smoker was trying to take your power from you."

"That was pops?" Luffy asked turning around.

Ace laughed and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Luffy, pops and gramps will be here soon. I'm sure of it. They wouldn't miss Whitebeard's first mate and the King of the Pirate's marriages."

Luffy nodded. He reached for his white shirt and then noticed that his red coat was missing. "Ace, where is my coat?"

"Nami took the red coat this morning," Ace said tying his black tie. "She said that you would not stand out with that coat so she left the outfit you wore in Strong World." He pointed to the corner where a black vest, black coat, red shirt and black tie waited for him.

Luffy smiled. "Isn't she wonderful."

Luffy picked up the red shirt and buttoned it up to the top button. He picked up his tie and tied it around his neck. He put the vest on and then the coat with his straw hat. He looked at himself in the mirror and remembered when he had to rescue me from Captain Shiki of the Golden Lion Pirates.

Luffy sighed as he looked out at the town. He saw a very familiar white coat. He saw the figure turn to the one clad in green and laugh. Luffy was out of the room, down the stairs and out toward the two men he was so hoping would come what he didn't expect to see was Shanks and his crew as well as Whitebeard and his crew. Ace was right behind him as he pulled to a stop a few feet away.

"So you decided to show up," Luffy said walking toward them. The men turned and grinned.

"Ace! Luffy!" Garp said hugging his grandchildren.

"Hey Gramps," they said smiling and hugging him.

Garp let them go and turned them to a man the two had not seen in nigh on twenty years. There was no mistaking the crisscross on the left side of the man's face. Monkey D. Dragon had finally come to see his son and adoptive son.

"Hey Dad," Ace said holding out his hand.

Dragon grinned a grin Luffy knew very well. He pulled Ace and Luffy into a huge hug and laughed.

"My boys are getting married," he boomed making Ace and Luffy laugh.

The two were released and turned to their respective old crews.

"Shanks, I'm glad ya'll could make it," Luffy said hugging the man who had made him a pirate.

"Did you think I would miss my pupils wedding?" Shanks said grinning and pulled Luffy into a one armed hug.

Ace was doing the same with Whitebeard. Genzo came from his house and walked to the men that were waiting.

"Is there anyone who can cook?" Genzo asked. "Our cook, Sanji, has asked for a little more help."

"Fossa can," Whitebeard said as his voice boomed over the quiet town. "Fossa follow this man to where the cook is and listen to what he has to say. If he needs you to set tables do it. And do not argue with the man he was trained by Red-Leg Zeff. That makes him the boss. Now go."

I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled. I was so beautiful that dollar signs were showing in my eyes. My white dress was modeled after the dress I had worn on Strong World but it had a red sash around the middle. I looked at my sister to see that she was wearing a similar dress only it had short sleeves and an orange sash. She looked at me and smiled.

Robin came in a few seconds later wearing a blue tea length dress with a yellow sash and then turned to let a rather embarrassed Zoro into the room. Zoro was wearing a dark suit with a white shirt and black tie.

"Zoro, you look nice," I said. "Any news on the family situation?"

"All present and accounted for," Zoro said eyeing us. "You all look beautiful. And no Usopp doesn't know that his father is here. He won't find out until after the ceremony. And Kaya is here as well with Merry."

"Looks like it's a full house," Nojiko said and looked at me. "Nami, are you waiting for someone else."

I looked at her as Vivi walked into the house. "Vivi!" I ran to give her a hug. "Is your dad, Pell, Khoza, Igaram and Chaka here?"

"Daddy is talking to a man named Dragon. Pell and Chaka are talking to a man named Shanks. Igaram is talking to Whitebeard and Garp. Khoza is talking to a guy named…." Vivi said and then stopped talking. "What was that man's name again?" she put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah the man's name was Jinbe. He was wicked kind."

Dragon came a few seconds later. "Are you two ready?"

I turned to look at the man who was going to be my father-in-law. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Dragon smiled. "Nojiko, would you mind walking with me on the other side?"

Nojiko smiled. "Not at all. You are now family."

Dragon grinned and I knew that grin. It was the same grin as Luffy's.

"Robin and I will meet you guys at the end," Zoro said and placed Robin's hand in his arm. "Show time."

**This was a fun chapter to write. Sorry folks, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to get the wedding. The suspense is killing me...jk...it's so fun to write this one. Please read and comment. If you have anything to criticize then please do so. I am very open to that. Thanks ya'll for reading and following this story so far.**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys-NavigatorNami55 here. Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to be taking two weeks off. I'm headed to a wedding so I won't be able to write for a while. I need some visual to get my wedding scene to be the perfect on that it can be. I'm sorry for this. Just be patient and relax. I will still write ****_Konoha High's Iron Will_****. I'm just not going to write this one for two weeks. The wedding is next Saturday. I've been to many weddings but I want this wedding ceremony for Ace & Nojiko and Luffy & Nami to be perfect.**

**I'll just give you the run down on characters in the wedding:**

**Ace and Luffy-Grooms**

**Robin-Maid-of Honor**

**Zoro-Best-man**

**Nojiko and Nami-Brides**

**Chopper and Usopp-firework people**

**Sanji, Bellamy, and Fossa-Cooks**

**Franky and Brooks-Musicians**

**Dragon and Shanks-walking down with Brides**

**Genzo-preacher**

**So I think that's all for now. I will hopefully get the material I need and write more on a later date. Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter when I write it. :)**

**Oh and I made Robin older than what she should because I thought it would be fun that way.**


	7. Weddings and Unexpected Guests

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long and here is the update ya'll were hoping for J**

**Chapter 6**

Dragon, Nojiko and I made our way to the center of town. We were a block away as we were stopped by Red-Haired Shanks.

"Shanks," Dragon said with a smile.

"Which one can I walk with?" Shanks asked.

Dragon thought for a minute. "Nami," he smiled. "Seeing as you are closer to my son than I am at the moment." Dragon turned to me. "Nami, it is an honor to call you family. Please treat my boy well, even though he is an idiot most of the time."

"Thanks Dragon," I said laughing. "You don't know what it means to actually have a father."

I reached down and pulled my Clima Tact out and sent a lightning bolt into the sky. Franky and Brooks saw and started playing the wedding march. All the crews stood and turned to watch us walk down the aisle.

It went Shanks, me, Dragon and Nojiko. I was staring at my feet when I felt Shanks squeeze my hand. I looked up and saw his smile.

"Take a look at your guy," Shanks whispered into my ear.

I looked up front and saw a dashing Ace and a man that I had only seen once. My King of the Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy was starting to get impatient when Ace nudged his arm and pointed toward the women. Luffy followed his hand and his jaw dropped to the ground, literally. Ace shook his head and patted his brother's shoulder. Luffy's mouth went back to normal. No one but Ace,Genzo, Robin, Zoro and I noticed this fact.

"Who gives these brides to these men?" Genzo asked.

"I do," Shanks and Dragon said.

The two men released our arms, lifted our veils and kissed our cheeks. They went and sat. Luffy and Ace reached out and grabbed our hands. They pulled us up so that we were on the inside and they on the outside.

"Dearly beloved," Genzo began.

(No, I won't go through with vows or anything like that. It would make the chapter much too long! J)

"Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy," Genzo said smiling. "You may now kiss your bride."

Luffy and Ace removed our veils and kissed us. Loud cheers were heard all around.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Genzo said. "I present Mr. And Mrs. Monkey D. Luffy and Mr. and Mrs. Portgas D. Ace."

We walked down the aisle as fireworks went off above our heads courtesy of Usopp and Chopper. As we reached the end of the aisle the boys smiled.

"Race ya!" Luffy said and grabbed my hand.

"Luffy!" I screamed as we ran.

Nojiko and Ace laughed. They raced after Luffy and me. We all reached Nojiko and my house at the same time.

"Time to get into something easier to move in," I said and walked into my room with Luffy. "Luffy, you change into your red coat. It's in the corner."

I changed into a white mini skirt, blue tank top as well as my signature orange heels. Luffy put on his blue shorts, red vest and red coat. He placed his signature straw hat on his head and turned to look at me.

I stared at him while holding my Clima Tact in one hand. I smiled at him. He took my hand and we walked out of the room. We met Nojiko and Ace in the kitchen. Nojiko was wearing a pale yellow dress with spaghetti straps and tan sandals. Ace wore black shorts, black combat boots, a white tee-shirt (Nojiko didn't want him going shirtless) and his signature orange hat. We smiled at each other.

"Think they set up the reception yet?" Nojiko asked.

We listened for a few seconds as Brooks violin came up from the center of town.

"Let's go," I said starting toward the door. "We don't want to be late for the party."

"Yeah!" Luffy and Ace said.

Zoro was sitting with Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Yasopp and Benn Beckham. Sanji, Bellamy and Fossa were cooking. Dragon, Genzo, Whitebeard, Shanks and Garp sat at a table and talked about who knows what. And the two crews mingled with the townsfolk as Franky and Brooks played. Luffy, Ace, Nojiko and I walked to the only table available and sat.

"The couples finally grace us with their presence," Zoro said in his loud voice.

Everyone turned to look at the four and smiled. Sanji served food to many tables including ours. He was still not happy but he let it go knowing how happy I was.

"What is the meaning of this?" a voice boomed at the back.

Everyone stopped and looked to see Captain Smoker and Lieutenant Tashigi standing at the edge of the town center.

"Smoky," Luffy said standing. "What are you doing here?"

Smoker walked closer. "I could ask you the same thing."

"To have so many pirates in one place at one time," Tashigi said. "What conspiracy are you concocting?"

"My wedding," Luffy, Ace, Nojiko and I said.

Smoker and Tashigi stopped in their tracks.

"This is a wedding?" Smoker laughed.

"Captain Smoker," Garp said for the first time. "I would like you to refrain from doing anything since it's my grandsons wedding."

"Vice-Admiral Garp," Smoker said. "Why are you here?"

Garp sighed. "My grandsons just got married, you dolt."

Smoker looked at Ace and Luffy. "They," he pointed to them. "are your grandsons? Where is Dragon?"

I watched as my father-in-law stood up next to Garp.

"Right here, Smoky," Dragon said. "Now, would you be so kind as to lower your's and your wife's swords."

"Smoky has a wife?" we all asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I'm proud of it." Tashigi said putting her sword back into its sheath.

"Tashigi is Smoky's wife?" we all asked.

"Fine," Smoker said. "I won't mention this to HQ but in exchange for your largest keg of ale."

Zoro grinned and tossed it to him.

"Thanks Roronoa Zoro," Smoker said. "This is temporary peace."

What no one expected was to see Trafalgar Law stumble into town.

"Traffy!" Luffy cried and shot over to his friend.

"Run, idiot," Law said panting and gasping in pain. "Akainu is coming. I came to warn you. Smoky was just to see what was going on."

Luffy looked up to see me holding my Clima Tact.

"We run," Luffy said. "Scatter! Zoro, Sanji, get Traffy up and to our ship."

"Move!" I yelled as we all rushed to do our jobs.

"I'll be home in a few weeks, Jiko," Ace said. "I love you."

"Stay safe, Ace," Nojiko said kissing him. "Be safe Nami."

"Always am, Jiko," I said.


	8. Authors Note

**To let you all know. Work has been a little hectic. I'll have a few chapters in the next few days to make up for it. Sorry I didn't let you kow sooner. **

**NavigatorNami55 :)**

**To all who have read and supported this story I thank you from the bottom of my heart**


	9. A Journey and A Big Surprise

**Luffy: Hey Author!**

**Me: Yes?**

**Luffy: I'm gonna kick your ass!**

**Me:What did I do?**

**Luffy: You ruined my wedding.**

**Me: I just made it more interesting and I don't own One Piece.**

**Luffy: Oh! Enjoy folks!**

**Chapter 7**

We had just started sailing when I realized something important. Luffy and I had to share a room and my room was with Robin. I sat at my desk and looked at the map in front of me. It was a map of Syrup Village. I walked out of the room and stood looking at the sea. I turned and walked to the kitchen.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji said as he turned from the stove. "What can I get you?"

"Anything will do, Sanji," I said and sat down. "How's Law?"

Sanji placed a bowl of soup in front of me. He didn't answer as Chopper came in.

"Sanji," he said. "I need some soup that will help. Law is doing better but he still needs to rest."

"Franky!" I shouted making Chopper and Sanji jump.

Franky came in as I was finishing my soup.

"Yes, Nami," Franky said smiling.

"How many rooms are on this ship?" I asked turning to look at him.

Franky thought for a moment. "About 13. Why?"

"We need one more room," I said turning to walk away.

"Really," Franky said slowly. "Super! I'll make a room that is designed for you and the captain."

I blushed. "Thanks, Franky. Oh, and have Usopp help you. Just don't make things too cheerful."

I walked out of kitchen and made my way to the aft of the ship. I looked at my tangerine tree and sighed. I turned and looked out at the ocean.

"Nami!" a voice called.

I turned to see my husband walking up to me. I smiled at him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I hear you asked Franky and Usopp to put a new room onto the Sunny," Luffy said standing beside me.

I shook my head. "Did you think I was going to let you sleep with the boys after you married me?"

Luffy laughed and put his arms around me. "Did you think I was going to let you sleep in the same room as Robin?"

I smiled. "Good."

We stood like that for a few minutes.

"Luffy, Law is asking for you," Chopper said from below.

"See you later, love," Luffy kissed my cheek and walked off to see Law.

Law was sitting up in the bed when Luffy walked in. He smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling, Traffy?" Luffy said.

Law grinned then looked around. "Where are we?"

"You are aboard The Thousand Sunny," Luffy grinned and sat down on Chopper's chair.

Law looked at him. "Your ship. I'm on your ship?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, you warned us about Akainu. Thanks for that."

"You married Nami didn't you?" Law asked and watched as Luffy blushed a little.

"Yeah." Luffy stood and went to the only window in the room. "So where is your crew?"

Law was silent for a moment. "I left them on…"

"LUFFY!" was heard on the entire ship.

Law and Luffy walked out of the infirmary and onto the ship to see me standing on the lawn.

"Nami, what is it?" Luffy asked.

All I did was point. Luffy turned to see where I had pointed and smiled as a ship pulled up next to us. Law noticed his flag and smiled at Bepo as he came onto the ship.

"Bepo," Law said stumbling up to his crewmate. "I thought I told you to wait at Syrup Village for me to come back with the Straw Hats."

Bepo looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Cap'n," Jean Bart said from the ship. "We needed to leave that village. Without you we are no match for the Black Cat Pirates."

"Kurahadol is back?" Kaya said for the first time with Merry standing next to her. "Why would he come back. Didn't you kick his butt last time he was in the village?"

Usopp had come onto the deck as Kaya spoke. "What is that devil cat doing back in my village?"

Everyone turned to see a fierce look on Usopp's face.

"Jean, how far from Syrup Village are we?" Law asked.

Jean didn't answer but I did.

"About two hours," I said and walked over to hug Luffy. "Luffy, what do we do?"

Luffy thought for a moment. "We lost the marines about five hours ago. Now we have Captain Kuro to deal with again." He squeezed me and then looked at Law. "Care to help us, Traffy?"

Law looked at him and then at Chopper. "Where is my hat and sword?"

"Zoro has your sword and is sharpening it for you," Chopper said. "Robin is holding your hat for you."

Robin used her powers and put the hat on Law's head. Zoro tossed Law his sword and stood with a grin on his face. Law stood tall with his crew and the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Heart Pirates," Law said. "Let's go take back Syrup Village and…." He stopped talking when three new heads appeared behind Bepo. "Who are you?"

Usopp gasped. "Onion, Pepper, Carrot is that you?"

"Captain Usopp!" the three young men said. "Boy are we glad to see you. Kurahadol is back. He is making the town suffer. Something about the inheritance of Mistress Kaya. He came and took over the village while she was attending the wedding."

Usopp's face turned red as a beet. "Luffy, can we please take back my village?"

Luffy smiled. "We won't have to."

Everyone looked at him as if he had three heads. Luffy pointed to the shore line in view. We turned to see a ship that only Luffy recognized. We turned back and looked at him.

"Luffy, who are they?" I asked still in his arms.

"Shanks," Luffy said. He then turned to Usopp. "I think someone is here to see you, Usopp."

Usopp looked confused for a few minutes. "Pops? Is my pops here?"

Luffy grinned. "Franky, take us to the island as quick as you can. We have a reunion that needs to be seen."

Usopp looked like he was going to cry. Kaya hugged Usopp and smiled. Law looked to his crew.

"Let's go boys," he said. "We have surgeon work to do."

"Law," I said. "Please don't do what you did to us on Punk Hazard. It was not fun in the least."

Law looked at me. "I promise I won't switch your bodies or anything like that."

"Good," I said. "If you even think about it, please note that lightning is waiting for you as well as other things."

Law looked at me and smiled. "Yes ma'am." He turned to Luffy. "You sure have your hands full with her, Luffy."

Luffy grinned and looked at me. "I sure do." He kissed me in front of everyone. "To for the reunion of the century."

**Sorry for the delay on the chapter. I'm getting more responsibility at work so I'm having less time to write. I promise I will keep writing but the chapters may have a day or two. Here is my latest chapter. I made the three boys a few years older than their ages when Luffy first met them. Please don't get mad at this. Hope you enjoy!**

**NavigatorNami55**


	10. Reunion

**Yasopp: Boy is it good to be home.**

**Shanks: Don't dwell on it. We got a job to do.**

**Usopp: We have a job to do.**

**Me: Go do your job and folks enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

We stood on the deck of the Sunny and the Heart Pirates ship looking at the Red Haired Pirates ship. Usopp was smiling as he looked at his father's ship. Luffy was talking about meat, like always. Robin and I were sipping tea and then I looked at the sky.

"Franky, Law turn the ships to the harbor as fast as you can," I said still looking at the sky. "It's going to be a doozy of a storm."

The two ships moved as fast as they could and docked within seconds of each other. The sails were pulled up and the anchor was dropped into the sea. Luffy was smiling and talking when we all heard an explosion come from the island.

We raced off of our ships and towards the sound. We saw Kurahodol standing in front of the town with only one house burning. Luffy was looking for anyone of Shanks crew but didn't see anyone. I noticed that the sky was going to release a fury. I smiled.

"Luffy, come over here," I said.

Luffy walked over and hugged me. "We'll get through this. Don't you worry about it. Captain Kuro isn't gonna get away with this."

I hugged him back and smiled. "I know. I just don't want to see this town go down in flames again."

Luffy kissed me before tuning to Kurahodol. "KURAHODOL!"

Kurahodol turned to see us. He grinned evilly and pushed his glasses up his face with his palms.

"Look who has arrived," he said. "The little princess, the liar and their friends."

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Luffy said and felt a hand on his shoulder.

We all turned to see Shanks and his crew. Luffy grinned.

"We'll handle it, my boy," Shanks said. "Nami, do you know of a way to put that fire out?"

I smiled. "Yeah, just let the rain do it in a few seconds."

As I finished speaking, thunder could be heard. I smiled as I looked at the sky.

"Hey, Kurahodol," I said turning to him. "You're plan is going to fail. The weather is going to be against you as well as three different captains. Two have a combined bounty of 840,000,000 berries. So please, I dare you to fight."

Kurahodol looked at me with disgust. "Really? You think you can kick my ass. Well the Nyaban Brothers are going to kick some ass. Boys!"

Zoro smiled. "And again with the freaky cat brothers."

Shem and Buchi smiled sadistically at Zoro. "Not this time."

Law stood next to Zoro. "Care for a one on one battle in a group of two."

Zoro took the bandana off his arm and placed it around his head. "Let's go Law. We have to clear the garbage away so the captain can deal with Cat-face over there."

Law grinned. "Absolutely."

(A/n: now I'm not so good with battle scenes. I don't think I'll write the battles but I will write the outcomes for the battles. J)

Law stood frozen for a few seconds as he watched Zoro's last attack. He was actually amazed with Zoro's fighting style. He grinned as Shem came at him and he said, "Room!"

Zoro jumped out of the way and watched as a bubble appeared around Law, Shem and Buchi. He shook his head. He was looking at Law with awe and gratitude.

"Mes!" was all Law said and we all saw Shem and Buchi clutch their chests in agony.

"Law, hold onto their hearts," Robin shouted. "That allows you control over them."

"Fine," Law said and held the two cubes that were the NyaBan Brothers hearts. "Robin, can I have you hold these two nutcases down."

Robin smiled. "Cien Fluer!"

Robin's arms grew out of the brothers making them freak even more. Kurahodol turned red and glared at Robin and the crew.

"This is war!" he yelled.

"Not on your life, Kuro," Shanks said. "This is your only warning. Leave this village and never return. You will be taken to the marines and dealt with there."

"You and this army can't do anything,"Kuro said evilly.

"I think they can," a voice said from behind Shanks.

We all turned to see Garp standing on the shore with two ships of marines.

"Grandpa," Luffy said from my side. "When did you get here?"

"When Law pulled the hearts out of the Nyaban Brothers," Garp said. He turned to Kuro. "Captain Kuro, Shem and Buchi you are under arrest."

"Robin, release them," I said. "Law when the Nyaban Brothers are aboard the Marine ships give the back their hearts."

Robin released the brothers and Law handed the hearts to Garp. We all stood on the shore and watched the two ships sail away. Usopp was standing with Kaya and Merry. They were talking about who knows what. Yasopp was looking at his son and smiled.

"Usopp, front and center," Luffy said and watched Usopp come forward grumbling and complaining.

"Yes, Captain," Usopp said.

"Yasopp, come here," Shanks said smiling.

Yasopp came forward and stood with Shanks as Usopp was forcefully turned around by Robin. Yasopp stared at his son.

"Hello, son," Yasopp said grinning.

"Hey Pops," Usopp said with a face that said I'm gonna cry. "How have you been?"

"Good," Yasopp said. "I see you've gotten about as good as I am with weapons."

"I'm an excellent sniper," Usopp said rubbing his nose. "I'm the Sniper King! My bounty is 30,000,000 berries."

Yasopp grinned. "That's my boy."

The two looked at each other and smiled. Yasopp hugged his son as Usopp cried silently into his shoulder.

**Here is your next chapter. Hope ya'll like it :)**


	11. New Room and a New Mission

**Chopper: Hey Sanji, where'd you go?**

**Sanji: Nowhere. (lights cigarette)**

**Chopper: Author wanted to talk to you**

**Sanji:Yes mi'lady. (hearts for eyes)**

**Me: I just wanted you to keep an eye on Chopper this mission.**

**Sanji: Yes mi'lady.**

**Chopper: Author doesn't own anything. Enjoy!**

**Me. Chopper, Sanji needs a doctor!**

**Chapter 9**

I sat in a chair looking up at the sky as the clouds rolled away. I sighed and then yawned. Luffy was probably talking to Shanks about the voyages we had. Sanji was off cooking or something about a girl. Robin was sitting next to me with a book. Chopper was with the kids. Franky and Brooks were making something on the ship for Luffy and me. Usopp was still talking to his father. Zoro, well Zoro was probably training or sleeping or even both.

"Nami, are you alright?" a voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Luffy walking up to me. I smiled at him earning a grin in reply.

"Yeah," I said standing. "I'm just glad that nothing was too seriously damaged."

Luffy stood in front of me still grinning like a fool. I watched as two fingers appeared behind his head making me laugh and I had to turn away. Luffy cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What?"

I looked over at Robin who was smiling but still reading her archeology book. I shook my head and caught my breath. "Nothing. Come with me."

I started to walk away when I felt my hand being tugged. I looked back and saw a mischievous grin on Luffy's face. I shook my head and walked toward the shore. Luffy placed his arm around my shoulders. We continued to the shore and I spotted the ship. We took a step toward the ship and saw Zoro getting ready to leave.

"Zoro, where are you going?" I asked as we stepped onto the ship.

"To go fight the lovesick cook," Zoro said grinning. "And maybe talk to Robin."

"Zoro," I said.

He turned to look at me. "Yeah."

"When you get off the ship, go straight and you're in the village," I said pointing in the direction Luffy and I had just come from. "You can't get lost."

"Thanks," Zoro said smiling and jumped over the side of the ship. He looked in the direction in front of him. "Nami, is it this way?"

I looked down with a smile. "Yup. If you get lost send up this flare and someone will find you." I tossed him the flare gun.

"Thanks," he said catching it. "Now it's time to not get lost."

As Zoro headed toward the town, Luffy pulled me toward our cabin. I allowed him to lead because I didn't know where to go. It only took us a few minutes. I looked around the room with a smile.

_Franky outdid himself on this room. _I thought.

(Look at the room from right to left. Also there is a diagram of the room. As best to the knowledge I can do.)

There was a desk right next to the door with all my map making supplies. Next to it was a few stacks of paper. On the far right wall was a large window with a dresser for two under it. A closet was next to the dresser. Next to the closet was a queen size bed. It was bigger than I was used to.

(It appears that I am unable to put the diagram up at this time)

I looked up to see a chestnut ceiling fan with beautiful crystal lights. I smiled as I saw a set of doors in front of me. I walked into the room and toward the doors. I noticed they were French doors and I opened them to see a beautiful balcony and some of my mikan trees at one end. Luffy came up behind me and placed his arms around my waist and his head on my left shoulder. We stared at the sea for a few minutes before Luffy took his right arm, stretched and closed the cabin door. I smiled as I heard the door shut.

"Luffy," I said turning my head to stare into his brown eyes.

Luffy's eyes turned serious as he leaned in and kissed me. He picked me up, walked back into the room, closed the French doors and laid on the bed. (Now, I'm not going to finish this scene. Use your imaginations. It's more fun that way. )

Zoro stood at the edge of town and sighed. He was nervous and didn't know why. He finally walked into town and spotted the lovesick cook. He grinned and walked over.

"Pardon me, ladies," he said. "I need to borrow this man."

He grabbed Sanji's suit jacket, dragging the man kicking and screaming.

"Marimo, let me go," Sanji said.

Zoro released Sanji and sighed. "Ero-cook, I need your advice."

Sanji looked at Zoro in shock. "Moss-head needs my help," he laughed. "What could it be that Moss-head needs my help for?"

Zoro sighed. "I need your help asking a girl out."

Sanji stared a t Zoro in disbelief. "You like a girl?"

Zoro stayed quiet.

"Who is it?" Sanji questioned.

"I'll tell you if you tell me how to ask a girl out," Zoro said.

Sanji smiled evilly.

"Zoro, I wouldn't ask him," a voice said behind the two men.

Zoro and Sanji turned to see Robin walking up to them. Zoro gulped and looked down. Sanji had hearts for eyes.

"Robin-swan!" Sanji said.

I sat on the edge of the bed and played with Luffy's hair. He moaned in his sleep and moved into my hand.

"Nami, I love you," he said slowly waking up. "How long was I out?" he asked as he sat up.

"I just woke up myself," I said running my hand over his x-shaped scar. "We've been asleep for quite awhile."

Luffy yawned. "Really? Is it dark out?"

I stood and let the blanket fall off me. Luffy whistled as I walked to the window. I pushed the curtain aside as I blushed. I looked at the stars.

"I'd say it's about 3am," I said as I felt Luffy's arms wrap around me. "Luf, when did you fall in love with me?"

Luffy tugged, I lifted my feet and was pulled against him. He held me tight and nuzzled my neck. I giggled.

"Well," Luffy said kissing my cheek. "I liked you when I met you with Captain Buggy's crew."

"I almost killed you then," I said as he kissed my left shoulder.

"Uh-huh," he said. "But I fell in love with you when you asked me for help with Arlong. I left my most prized possession in the hands of the woman I treasured above my other crewmates."

A knock sounded on the door. Luffy and I looked at each other. Luffy stretched his hand to the closet, opened it and pulled out two robes. He handed me my robe as the knocking increased.

"Give us a minute!" I shouted.

I tied the robe and Luffy opened the door. We saw Sanji standing there. He was gasping for breath.

"Sanji, what is it?" I asked getting off the bed.

"Marines," he said. "Law has taken off. The Marines are part of Aoikiji's group. We need a heading."

I looked at one of the maps. "Head north-east to the Baratie. Zeff knows we are coming."

Sanji's eye lit up. "I'm going home?"

"Sanji, leave so we can dress," Luffy said standing. "And have the rest of the crew up, ready and awaiting orders."

"Yes, captain," Sanji said and left.

**Sorry for not writing in a few days. Been rather busy with work. Hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Home

**Sanji: Finally, home!**

**Me: Sanji not yet.**

**Robin: Isn't that Zeff?**

**Sanji: Where?**

**Robin: (hands over Sanji's eyes)**

**Sanji: Not again.**

**Me: Don't own One Piece or it's characters.**

Chapter 10

I stood on the deck of the ship looking at the sky. I sighed as I watched the clouds grow dark and the seagulls flew away. I looked down at the compass and noticed that the needle was going all over the place. I leanded over the railing and looked at my crewmates.

"Franky, turn the ship three degrees to the west," I said. "Sanji, I would love a cup of tea."

Luffy was sitting on Sunny's head and turned to look at me. He smiled and then reached out his hand 8il/which I grabbed pulling him to me. He laughed and landed on the deck beside me. Sanji came out with tea and handed me a cup and then went to go give a cup to Robin who was talking to Zoro.

I shivered against Luffy and noticed that the wind had picked up. I pulled myself out of his arms and handed him the tea.

"Usopp, Brooks," I shouted. "Get the sails up. Chopper make sure all the supplies are battened down. Zoro, Robin, help him. Franky, turn the ship. Sanji, get ready for the hurricane of a lifetime."

Luffy pulled me back into his arms as the crew followed my orders. Thunder was heard and lightning crashed in the distance. The wind got stronger. Franky was having trouble getting the ship to turn.

"Chopper, I need your help!" Franky shouted from the helm.

"Aye!" Chopper said and jumped up next to him.

"Here it comes!" I shouted. "Brace yourselves!"

The wind picked up. Sanji took hold of the railing and braced himself. Robin held on to the stair railing with Zoro right next to her. Franky and Chopper held the helm as steady as they could. Luffy had us plastered against the railing. Brooks and Usopp held onto the mast with all their might. Robin's and my hair was blowing in the wind as all of our clothes were plastered to our bodies.

As quickly as the wind showed up it died. I laughed. Luffy released the railing but not me. We stayed in each other's arms and watched as the other's slowly releasing what they were holding and started laughing. Robin kissed Zoro who immediately turned red and pulled away. Sanji walked into the kitchen but was brought back out when familiar voices filled the air.

He stood on the deck next to Luffy and me. He saw the familiar sight of the Baratie and started crying. I smiled.

"Zoro, drop the anchor," I called. "Chopper help him fast."

"Usopp, Brook, unfurl the sails and Luffy," I smiled at my husband. "Take Sanji and me to the ship. Robin, can you grab me a few berries so we can eat this time."

"I'll bring them over as soon as Zoro is done dropping the anchor," Robin said smiling.

The Baratie was noisy and busy with activity. Sanji stood on the deck and looked at the ship. He was amazed at what he saw. In the years that he was gone the Baratie got two new ships and a few new floors. He looked at one of the ships and saw the name Nasugasira on the side. He noticed a samll submarine next to that with the name Sister Anko on it. He smiled as he noticed that the Nasugasira had his face on it.

"Sanji, you ready?" I asked looking at him.

Sanji nodded. Luffy opened the door to the main resturant and the entire hall went quiet. They looked at the door to see Luffy standing there. Zeff came out from the kitchen and dropped the plates he was holding.

"So, the former chore-boy is back," he said with his usual gruffness.

Luffy grinned. "Hey old man." Luffy moved and I walked over to him.

"Zeff, it's great to see you again," I said. "We can pay this time. We need a table for 9 if you have one. The rest of the crew should be in any moment."

Zeff looked at Lufy and then me. "Did you finally marry this scoundral?"

"Yes I did," I said snaking my arm around Luffy's waist as he placed his around my shoulders. "Four days ago to be exact."

"Hey, old geezer," Sanji said from the doorway, taking the cigarette from his mouth. "Got any decent food."

Zeff looked at him and shook his head. Same old...no wait something is different about him. "Don't smoke in here, brat."

Sanji smiled. "Who is in charge of Nasugasira and Sister Anko?"

"I am," Patty and Carne said at the same time.

"Patty, Carne, still shitty cooks I see," Sanji said and put the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Sanji, sit down before I have Robin put you in a choke hold," I said looking at him with evil in my eyes and a grin that said 'mess with me, I dare you.'

"Sanji, she means it," Luffy said being totally serious. "She may be my wife but I don't want her evil."

Sanji sighed. "Fine." He walked to the largest table the Baratie had and sat. "Old geezer, how's this place doing?"

Zeff smiled. "As you can see, we are managing on our own."

Robin looked around until she found the stash of berries I hid in our room. "Chopper, lets go."

Chopper looked at her and sighed. "Robin, what are they going to do when they see me?"

Robin extended her hands and brought Chopper into a hug. "They will think you are as cute as I do. Now lets go. Zoro is waiting for us."

She released Chopper and the two walked out of the cabin and onto the deck. Zoro was looking at the sky with a calm face. He turned to the two as soon as they reached him.

"Lets go," he said. "If that ero-cook says one word to me while I'm eating then I'm gonna kick his ass."

Robin shook her head. She leaned over and whispered something into his ear making him blush a little. Chopper wondered what the two were saying but didn't ask.

"Are you three coming?" Usopp called from the deck of the Baratie.

Chopper jumped the side of the ship and landed next to Usopp, Franky and Brooks. Zoro shrugged and jumped with Robin right behind him. The five walked into the resturant and looked at the table where Sanji, Luffy and I were sitting.

"Chopper, get over here," Luffy said smiling and waving. "Zeff wants to meet you."

Chopper hid behind Robin. Robin smiled and looked down at the little raindeer.

"I'm hungry," Robin said and started toward the table. "Chopper, let go of my leg."

Chopper released Robin's leg and raced to Luffy. Luffy smiled and ordered everything off the menu. Zeff grinned.

"I hope you have the money..." he started and was cut off by a loud noise on the deck. Everyone turned to look at the main door. "What the devil is going on out there?"

Zoro walked in with a smug look on his face. "That was easy."

"Zoro, what did you do?" I asked standing up.

Noise outside made it impossible to talk or even think. Zoro walked toward us as the door opened. We all turned to see Garp standing in the doorway with Hellmeppo and Coby. Luffy's jaw dropped and then he brought his mouth to a close.

"LUFFY!" Garp shouted from the doorway. "What is the meaning of having your swordsman attack my crew?"

Luffy was shocked. "Zoro!"

"What?" Zoro said sitting down. "He wouldn't let me in."

I shook my head. "Sorry about him, Grandpa. He has such a big head. Is there something you needed?"

Garp shook his head. "You left Cocoyashi Village without your wedding present."

I turned to look at Luffy who was standing next to me now. He was grinning like a fool as usual. The patrons of the resturant were shocked to see a Marine Vice-Admiral talking to a pirate crew. Zeff shook his head.

"Garp, please don't ruin my business," Zeff said standing between us and him. "It's good to see you old friend."

Garp grinned. "Good to see you to, Zeff. Can we get some food?"

"Sure," Zeff said. "Patty! Carne! Feed the Marines!"

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! hope you like it**


	13. An Old Enemy

**Luffy: Hey author**

**Me: Yes?**

**Luffy: When do we eat?**

**Me: (Sigh and rubs bridge of my nose) Now!**

**Luffy: Yeah!**

**Chopper: Author doesn't own One Piece**

**Chapter 11**

Patty and Carne feed the Marines as Garp handed me a package. I looked at him skeptically.

"Do I want to know?" I asked looking at the package in my hand.

Garp laughed. "Nami, of course it's alright. I handpicked that present myself."

I still looked skeptical as I noticed that the package was in the shape of a circle. I looked back at Garp and then I started smiling. Luffy stood behind me and hugged me from behind.

"Where's my gift, Gramps?" Luffy asked placing his head on my shoulder.

I shook my head and undid the bow on package. I slowly opened the box and my grin grew. Luffy kept smiling and then looked in the package. His grin grew bigger and bigger. I slowly took the present out of the package. What was in the box made me grin as well. I took out the hat and noticed that it looked exactly like Luffy's.

"Granps, why does my wife have the same hat as me?" Luffy asked looking at Garp.

Garp smiled. "So she doesn't have to smell your sweaty one."

I grinned as Luffy went toward his grandfather. Zoro smiled at what he saw. I placed the straw hat on my head and grinned. The crew was making loud noises and smiling at everything that was going on. I was beside myself with joy as I looked at the hat box again. I noticed something shiny in the bottom of the box. I had dollar signs in my eyes as I looked closer.

Robin stood from her place and walked over to me. She peered into the box and smiled.

"Nami, I think it's time we chat for a few minutes," she said placing her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and stood with the box. "You boys have fun. Robin and I need to talk about something important. Zoro, please make sure you guys are on the ship in ten minutes."

Zoro grunted. "Sure."

"You cannot grunt at a lady," Sanji said and kicked Zoro in the head.

"Do that again ero-cook and I'll kick your ass," Zoro said with a glint in his eyes.

Sanji smiled. "Fine. Here I come," he charged at Zoro only to be caught off guard by Zeff.

"If you want to fight go outside and fight," Zeff said as he caught Sanji's foot.

"Let go you old geezer," Sanji said and lit a cigarette. "Let's fight outside, Moss-head."

"After you, ero-cook," Zoro said with a mock bow to Sanji.

"So what was that in the box?" Robin asked smiling as we stood in my room.

I smiled as I looked at the box that Garp had given me. I grinned as I slowly pulled out a lacy chemise. It was shiny. The color was gold and had sequins as well. Robin whistled and smiled. I looked at it and noticed that it had spaghetti straps. I folded it up nice and neatly and placed it in the top drawer of the dresser.

I turned back to Robin and saw her grin. "Don't you dare tell Luffy!"

"Wasn't going to," Robin said. "Now let's get the boys."

I grinned and then sighed. "I hope they aren't killing each other."

"They know that if they do, all hell will break loose," Robin said.

We started out of the cabin when we felt the ship rock. We looked at each other before racing to the deck. We saw smoke coming from a long ways off. We heard the boom of the canon and then the splash of the water. I went and found my binoculars and looked out to where the smoke billowed. I focused on the flag and screamed. Robin looked at me.

I was sure that my face was pure white with fright. I didn't know how but Arlong had returned. I looked at Robin and she saw the fright in my eyes. I reached down and pulled my Clima Tact out. I handed the binoculars to Robin and then threw a flare in the air.

Luffy saw the flare and whistled. Zoro and Sanji stopped their pointless fight. Usopp came from the table with Chopper. Brooks and Franky stopped playing music and came out of the Baratie. They stood on the Baratie's deck and looked at the flare. They took off running to the ship.

"NAMI!" Luffy yelled as he neared.

"LUFFY!" I yelled as soon as I saw him.

He saw my face and he reached out his hand to me. I grasped it and gave it a tug. He landed on the deck in a few seconds. I hugged him tightly. The rest of the crew were on deck in no time.

"Nami-swan, what's wrong?" Sanji asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Luffy, he's back," I said into his chest. "I don't know how but he's back. He's firing at us. My worst nightmare is back."

Luffy hugged me with one arm and took the binoculars from Robin and looked at the ship in the distance.

"That good-for-nothing, piece of shit," Luffy said as his arm tightened.

"Who is it?" Zoro asked.

"Arlong," was all Luffy said with his eyes on fire.

Zoro swore, Sanji looked pissed, Usopp was scared as the other four looked at them with confussion on their faces. They had no idea what was going on.

"Who's Arlong?" Chopper asked.

I sighed and turned around in Luffy's arms to face the crew. "Arlong was the man who kept my village hostage and made me work as his navigator. I was eight when I was employed by him. Everyday was a nightmare. I wound up becoming known as the Cat Burglar."

Luffy tightened his arms.

"I was lonely and afraid the entire time. When I was sixteen, I tried to steal a map of the grand line from Buggy the Clown. It didn't work out as well as I had hoped. I ran into Luffy and used him as leverage." I paused and then continued. "You see, I was supposed to kill Luffy with a canon. I couldn't. Buggy tried to do that but was stopped by Zoro."

"I was amazed that a petite sixteen year old could be a burgler, a thieve and extremely pretty," Zoro said. "I fought Cabaji the Acrobat and Mohiji the Lion-tamer as well as his lion Richie."

"It was wonderful," I said smiling at the memory. "We were on our way to Usopp's village. We picked him up after fighting with Kalhadore. We made our way here to the Baratie. We stayed for a few days and then fought Don Krieg with Sanji. It was after that battle that I made my way back to Cocoyashi village."

"I was followed but Luffy," I grinned up at my husband. "My sister, Nojiko, was not happy when I returned. You see I was hiding all the money I was stealing in our tangerine patch. Arlong knew and sent a troop of Marine's-Rat Face- is what I called him to dig it up."

"Zoro fought Hatchi the Octopus, then then almost drowned if I hadn't saved him out of kindness. Usopp was supposed to die but I stabbed my hand," I held it up to look at the scar. "in order to appear to follow orders."

"I showed up and demanded to see Arlong," Luffy said. "Nami was crying in the middle of the street. I gave her my hat and went to take care of him. Zoro was covered in cuts and scrapes and bruises. Arlong and I fought until I was thrown into the ocean. I was saved by Gen-san and Nojiko. Sanji came to help as well."

"I destroyed Arlong Park and brought peace to Cocoyashi Village. The town gave a feast for us. We stayed for a night and then got ready to leave."

"I left the gold at my house and went to the dock," I chimed in. "Everyone was sad to see me go. I yelled for Luffy to start the ship moving. I ran from a ways off skirting around the villagers and took their wallets. It was fun. Gen-san was sad to see me leave but knew that it was for the best. I never saw Arlong again."

Chopper looked worried. "So can we go now?"

I laughed. "Not on your life. Hey Luffy can you send Arlong a message for me?"

Luffy grinned evilly at me. "Go write it down and I'll give it to him."

I ran to our room and wrote my note to Arlong. I came back a few minutes later and handed it to Luffy. He read the contents and grinned. Holding it in one hand he reached out and grabbed Arlong's ship. He dropped the note on the deck and retracted his hand. Arlong reached over and picked up the note.

My dearest Arlong,

It's been some time since we've seen each other. How have you been? Can I ask why

you are firing at my ship. Is it because my husband, Luffy, defeated you? You poor baby.

Now leave these waters before I tell my grandfather that you are here. You would love

him. His name is Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp. Please give me an excuse to tell him that

you are here. I dare you! Have a nice day.

Your old map maker,

Nami :)

**Sorry it took so long getting this chapter up. Been a bit stressed at work and now i'm in school so the updates may not happen for awhile. please review. :)**


	14. Home For The Swordsman

**Luffy: Are we there yet?**

**Robin: No.**

**Chopper: Are we there yet?**

**Sanji: No.**

**Usopp: Are we there yet?**

**Zoro:NO! ASK ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!**

**Franky: NavvigatorNami55 doesn't own OP or their characters!**

**Brook: Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Arlong looked at the note from his former navigator and crumpled it in his hand. He turned to his crew and grinned.

"Looks as if our old navigator wants to play," Arlong said as he turned back to The Thousand Sunny. "Give them hell boys!"

Arlongs crew grinned and then sent another volley of cannons toward us.

I grinned. "Seems he didn't like the note I sent him."

"Sounds good to me," Luffy said. "Zoro, Sanji, with me. Time to take down Arlong again."

The two men grinned. "Yes!"

I watched as my husband and the other two beat back the cannon balls to Arlong's ship. We watched as the crew screamed then jumped into the sea. Being fishman they swam toward the Sunny only to realize that the sunny was no longer there. Arlong came up and cursed.

"Damn you Straw Hat Pirates!" he yelled.

I smiled as we sailed away from that old enemy. It took all I had not to jump on the ship. I looked at my husband and smiled. He smiled his goofy smile and reached his arm to me and I pulled him close.

"That's finally over," Luffy said as he held me in his arms.

"But the day isn't," I said a little mischievously.

Luffy looked down at me and saw my evil smile. "Shall me, Love."

We turned to leave and I saw the crew looking at us. "If anyone disturbs us for the next hour then you will all feel my wrath. Understood!"

There were nods from the crew and it was then that I noticed two people missing. Robin and Zoro were nowhere to be seen. It made me smile. I knew what Robin was thinking. Luffy and I made our way to our cabin when we heard noise coming from the cabin where I used to sleep. I smiled and we continued to the cabin.

We were in the room and I felt myself pulled against my husband. I smiled. He held me in the middle of the room and we stayed like that for a while. I slowly turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"Luffy, do you know if Franky put in a music player?" I asked.

Luffy smiled. He reached his right hand out, pushed a button on the side of the dresser and watched as it turned to reveal a record player. He pressed the play button after putting on a record. Soft music was heard as his hand came to rest on my waist. We danced around the room until I slipped and fell on the bed with Luffy on top of me. He grinned before he pressed his lips to mine.

I laid there staring up at the ceiling when the boat jolted and I felt sick. I slowly got up from the bed so as not to disturb my husband. I smiled as I looked at him. Another wave of nausea hit me and I ran for the bathroom. I was in there for all of a minute and then I was fine again. I walked to the balcony, opened the door and went to my mikan trees.

I walked back in eating the fruit and sat at the desk. I looked at the maps I had lying around. I picked up the nearest one and noticed that we should have hit Shimotsuki Village a few hours ago. I slowly got dressed and woke up Luffy.

"Luffy, time to get up," I said shaking him and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and slowly opened his eyes. "OK, Love." He sat up and pulled me against him. "Morning."

I smiled. "Get dressed. We should be at Zoro's village by now."

I walked to the closet, grabbed my white skirt, blue top and tie. I threw them on as Luffy dressed in his pirate king apparel. We walked to the deck and stood in the sun. we noticed that the ship was docked and that the crew was still on board.

"Where are we guys?" I asked as I stretched.

"My village," Zoro said smiling sadly. "Luffy you will do nothing to draw attention." Zoro looked out at the village. "This is my old home town. If you so much as move wrong in this place you are back on this ship before you can say Shanks. Do you understand?"

Luffy nodded. "I'll stay with Nami this time."

We all got off the ship and stood for a few seconds. The villagers looked at us like we were weird. Zoro started toward the dojo only because it was the one spot in the village that he knew by heart and would never forget. Everyone followed him and we reached the dojo in no time.

"Guys, take off your shoes and please be respectful to this man," Zoro said. "He was like a dad to me."

We all nodded and took off our shoes. We walked into the dojo to hear the sound of a match going on. We watched until Koshiro looked up and saw us. His eyes narrowed and then brightened as he spotted Zoro.

"Stop," Koshiro said.

The two men stopped their fight and looked at him.

"We have guests," Koshiro said smiling. "One of them is a student I haven't seen since he was nine." Koshiro stood and walked to Zoro. "It's great to see you again, Zoro."

"It's great to see you again too, Sensei," Zoro said and bowed his head in respect.

**Sorry this one took so long. I was stressed and didn't get the time to write. Please review!**


End file.
